The High School Chronicles
by piggyrama
Summary: The Recess Gang faces High School. What new challenges and wonders await them? Gretchen/TJ Mikey/Spinelli
1. Beginnings

Author's Notes

Hi! I realize this is short. This is just to see if there is any interest. Also for note i have noting against TJ/Spinelli it's Just been done so much around here i wanted to try something different. Please Review (Positive or Negative) as it will determine whether i continue or not.

Thank You for taking time out to read "The High School Chronicles"

All Characters Belong to the Creators and to Disney. I own nothing.

Cheers!

* * *

"You signed up for astronomy club too?" Gretchen asked bemusedly.

"Yeah well i was talking bout old memories with my family, like when I tried to train you to go on that space mission back in fourth grade. Now my dad's been spending time teaching me the constellations." he muttered sheepishly.

Gretchen gave a knowing smile remembering how TJ has broken down and told the gang how he had spent nine years with his rocket rattle under his pillow dreaming of one day seeing the stars and had to fight a sudden urge to give him a quick peck on the cheek. After all he and Spinelli had been going out since sixth grade. That made it an entire year now! Besides she continued logically it was just a burst of emotion that was sure too pass.

* * *

"Hey Lard-o!" kids were calling nastily.

As the heavy boy with the soul of a lamb stood there trying not to weep a stout figure came bounding out of the shadows.

"If anyone picks on MIKEY' she emphasized 'they get a dose of Spinelli" showing hurt fist for impact. Most of the tormenters scurried like dogs with their tails between their legs. The few who dared to stay got glares and a slashing motion against her throat. They soon decided to leave as well. "You ok big guy"? Spinelli asked with what almost sounded like tenderness in her voice.

"Yes" choked out Mikey then clearing his throat he managed to say clearly "that was kind of you Spinelli".

"Aw no big deal we're friends right"? said Spinelli giving him a slug on the shoulder.

"Yes' he muttered wistfully as she strutted down the hall. 'friends".


	2. Musings

Gretchen was so absorbed in her latest book "Astronomy and You" that she didn't notice when Mikey bumped into her.

"Oh hello Mikey" she said distractedly.

He answered a bit mournfully "hi."

"How is chorus going?"

"Oh ever since my speaking voice changed to match my singing voice people seem a lot more willing to give me respect."

"That's good."

"Gretchen, is it undue course for a friend to fall for said friend's significant other?"

Gretchen started blushing considerably. "Well I..uh yes i suppose in most circles it would certainly be that way."

Mikey's face seemed to droop but Gretchen was too busy thinking about her own problems with romance to notice and they both walked off lost in thought without saying goodbye.

* * *

Spinelli and TJ were sitting in the park talking. "...And i slept with it every night under my pillow."

Spinelli chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Oh come on, 'Teej a toy rocket? Next your gonna tell me you still have that thing!" with this said Spinelli started pounding the table with her fists.

TJ blushed furiously. Spinelli continued genuinely not seeing that she had hurt TJ asked "So do you think you'd come to Mikey's Ballet recital with me?"

"Oh come on" said TJ still a little vexed about the rocket comment "that was fourth grade. He doesn't expect you to still come."

"Yeah well maybe I like the dancing."

Now it was TJ's turn to snicker. "You like culture? Please."

"You know, I think I need some space right now" she said standing up abruptly from their picnic table.

Suddenly TJ got very worried "Hey are we breaking up or something?"

"No of course not" she said giving him a quick kiss "i just need to go home."

"Ok... I'll call you later?"

"You better!" threatened Spinelli and they both left albeit with disenchanted frowns on their faces.


	3. Writings

The next day at school Mikey turned the corner past the cafeteria which was full of sounds rather like the kindergartners from 3rd Street he thought fondly.

He wondered how Tubby, King Sticky and the others were doing now. He sighed, and tried to focus his mind on the task at hand.

The teacher he was going to see, was tolerable but often lost patience with Mikey's daydreams. This would be tough for him to pull off. He took another left and was at the door. He took a deep breath, braced himself and stepped inn rather courageously he thought.

"Hello, Mikey" said Mr. Wrangler genially.

Wrangler was a thin balding man with a crisply trimmed mustache and wouldn't be caught dead without wearing a full suit and tie. Some of the kids mused that he might even sleep with them on. Mikey doubted that but sometimes he wasn't too sure.

"Hi" said Mikey in especially cheery voice that sounded fake even to himself.

Wrangler just raised an eyebrow sardonically at him.

"I' his voice broke 'ahem. I wondered if you would not read my assignment to the class today."

"Why afraid they'll tease you again said wrangler sounding exasperated. I've told you you've got to suck it up and have more confidence in yourself..."

Mikey could feel his blood boil. "Sir,' he said with an icy tone 'if you indeed read it to the class I will inform the principal of your little trysts with in the Teachers Lounge during detention hours."

Mr. Wrangler looked alarm "How do you know what goes on during detention hours?" he finally sputtered.

"My friend Spinelli" Mikey said smugly, getting a misty look in his eyes, then snapping back to attention. "So do we have a deal or not?"

"All right Blumberg, but I'm going to be keeping my eye on you."

"As will I" said Mikey lightly as he strode out of the room leaving a piece of paper on 's desk. The one he did not want Spinelli to hear.

* * *

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meets in her aspect and her eyes,

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress

Or softly lightenes o'er her face,

Where thoughts serenly sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek and o'er that brow

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent, -

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.

-Michael Blumberg

* * *

Author's Note:

The poem is actually "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron.


	4. Reminisces

Author's Note:

For those of you have been waiting, i thank you. I've updated the entire story including putting in a forgotten chapter. Between the new chapter and the updates, you mkight consider re-reading the chapters. Again i appreciate your feedback.

* * *

"All right class, now we're going to examine the constellations' said Mrs. Brooks. 'Now remember this is a special astronomy club outing so pick your partners carefully."

The only two members of the recess gang looked at each other with a knowing smile and laid down beside each other on the long grass in the park.

TJ pointed up at one particular constellation and commented, "Orion has always looked so important and powerful." He sighed and propped himself up on his hands and put his arms around his knees. My mom wants me to be a lawyer, my dad wants me to be a CEO, my sister just wants me gone, and all my friends expect me to be in control of something."

Surprised at this last piece of information Gretchen asked with genuine curiosity "what makes you say that TJ?"

"Remember when I was given the chance to to be made king?"

"Yeah" Gretchen said hesitantly.

"And i told them to give it to Mikey instead?"

"Yeah"

"I could tell that everyone, evens Mikey was disappointed in me. Heck i think even Randall was upset" he said with a small smile.

"Well, i admit we were surprised."

"But that's just it." he said with a small frown "I've always been the leader i had all the experience i needed, Vince already had a big ego, and we know Gus would let the power go to his head."

"Did you know" he added conversationally "This year they have a king/queen policy?" "Officially it's to keep a more balanced rule of playground justice but it's used more for the king and queen to make out" He chuckled.

"How do you know all that?" she asked with awe.

"I keep in touch with the Old place via my main source of information King Sticky, or Sticks as he's known know. He tells people he took up drums buts he's just trying to make his old nickname cool without abandoning it all together."

They both had a laugh over that.


End file.
